Maura's Fantasy
by freyat93
Summary: Maura's fantasy has finally came true... or has it? Originally a one shot but i'm quite enjoying writing it... so here it goes! Enjoy! :) Rated M just in case!
1. Chapter 1 - Is this the real life?

The day had been planned for months, well years in Maura's case, she'd been dreaming of this day since she was a little girl, but now it was here, and it couldn't have been more perfect.

Jane had proposed a little over a year ago, and had stolen Maura's heart completely. I suppose you could call their relationship a 'whirlwind romance' but the fact was Dr. Maura Isles loved Detective Jane Rizzoli; they had fallen for each other the moment they met, well, maybe soon after at a time when Jane wasn't dressed as a prostitute.

The Maura that Jane had met that day was very shy, very aware of her quirks, and was very alone; but as she looked down at her wedding dress, the diamonds sparkling in the light of the Hawaiian sunset, Maura couldn't remember how it felt to be lonely.

There she stood. The most beautiful woman in the room, waiting at the altar for her equally as beautiful bride; Jane heard the music strike up as she felt butterflies starting to stir in her stomach. At that moment, Maura appeared as a heavenly vision, her mother's arms linked in hers, both were silently crying, Jane worried momentarily until her eyes dropped to her soon to be wife's mouth, which was beaming that smile that was only for Jane.

Maura couldn't help but stare at her partner, not believing just how lucky she was to be able to call her 'mine'. Jane's dress was very simple, but the way it curved to her body, and flowed around her legs made it perfect; the white flower in her hair being a last minute touch at Maura's hand, the last subtle attempt at femininity for the detective. Her dark hair in signature curls gently draped in front of her shoulders, her olive skin radiating with the sun they had been exposed to over the last week.

The Medical Examiner's dress on the other hand was a design of complete perfection. It was designer of course, a name that Jane couldn't even dream of pronouncing, but it seemed to shimmer in the dying light of the day, Maura was literally glowing with happiness. As they joined each other at the altar Jane took Maura's hand from Constance, and held it tight. The detective's fingers gently tracing over the engagement ring she had proposed with last year; not believing how much it had became Maura, it was a part of her, and soon the ring would be joined by it's partner, the ring that would bind them for eternity.

They timed it perfectly, as the sun set fully into the ocean, the fairy lights that surrounded the altar sprung to life, guiding their way to the dance floor. The slow melody began playing to their first song together as a legally married couple; embracing one another, Maura gently rested her head against Jane's chest, the sound of her heartbeat making that moment complete. Closing her eyes and smiling into the bosom of her wife, she could feel Jane's fingers playing with her hair,

"I love you" Jane whispered, as Maura tightened her arms around her perfect partner.

"I love you too Janie."

"Janie? You've never called me that before Maur."

"Yes well. I thought it's time I called you something other than detective." With a wink, Maura cupped Jane's face in her hands and kissed her slowly, then as the passion gained momentum she moaned into Jane's slightly parted lips, kissing her more fiercely than she ever had in her life.

"Maura?"

Maura's eyes flew open, it took a few moments for her to realise where she was. The light from the candles had burned down to their final glow causing soft shadows to dance around the room; she had fallen asleep on Jane's chest, her arms wrapped around her tightly, she could feel Jane's hand stroking the back of her head.

"Jane? How long was I asleep?" The detective noted the confusion in her voice.

"Not too long, we were just talking about our dream wedding's, I was asking what cake me and Casey should be having." Jane laughed as she played with the ring on her finger; the silver band with a slightly smaller diamond than she had in Maura's dream gave a dull glisten instead of the bright sparkle she deserved. Maura felt sick. She didn't know if she could take this any longer.

"Jane, I need to tell you something." Maura sat upright, taking Jane's hands in hers, the small smile fell from Jane's face as she looked deep into Maura's eyes.

"You can tell me anything Maur you know that."

"You need to promise you won't get mad." Her eyes were starting to glisten with the tears she had been holding back ever since Jane announced her engagement.

"Of course I promise, please tell me what's up!"

Forever impatient detective, Maura thought, as she began the most important conversation she had ever had in her life.

"You can't marry Casey…" Maura's hands had been tightly holding onto Jane's, but they made for her left hand, slowly easing the ring off her wedding finger. The detective couldn't even stop Maura if she tried, what was even happening right now?

"This isn't the ring you should be wearing. The ring should be the embodiment of you, a tough diamond that sparkles with the intensity of the sun every moment of the day. Not some glorified rock set into a cheap band." Her initial calm tone had vanished, and the ME felt herself becoming brave, she needed to do this.

But Jane soon interrupted her.

"Maura what the hell? You can't just take my engagement ring off and then tell me what I should be wearing! I can't exactly give it back to him and say, 'try again it doesn't shine bright enough'! What's gotten into you?"

"For once in your goddamn life Jane Rizzoli will you be patient enough to listen to me?"

Jane immediately fell silent, Maura never spoke like that, not to anyone. Whatever this was, Jane knew it was important.

"I… Jane, I…" Maura's confidence had vanished. She just couldn't get the words out, Jane was standing right there and she couldn't say the three little words she had tried so desperately hard to say for the last ten years.

"Maybe it's time I went home." Jane stood up and leant over Maura to get her jacket.

"No…please. Please don't leave Jane."

"Maura. Just tell me whatever it is. I'm your best friend you can trust me."

Maura had barely gotten the words out of her mouth before she placed her lips on Jane's begging her not to go.

"I love you." Maura blurted out, finally managing to say those three little words, but braced herself for the response; truly expecting the worst from the beautiful woman she wanted more than anything to love her too.

But it didn't come. The anger, the shouting, the goodbye she had braced herself for; all she saw were tears growing in Jane's eyes, before she started laughing. Laughing? Of all of the reactions Maura expected, this wasn't one of them. She started to get angry, and found herself trying to sit up as Jane changed positions, to one straddling Maura.

"Took you long enough" She smiled into the kiss she placed upon the frustrated ME's lips, "I hated that cheap ass ring anyway." She hastily slid the ring off her left hand, leaving it to drop and roll somewhere under TV cabinet; her fingers however soon found a new purpose, twisting into the gentle honey curls that lay against the back of the sofa.

"Wait, you knew?" Maura was furious. "Why didn't you say something? Why didn't you make a move?"

"Because I didn't want you to think you were my second choice. I didn't want you to believe that I only realised I loved you because of that ring. I've wanted you for years, I just couldn't find the right words."

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli. You asshole."

" !" Jane faked horror at the language of the ME, "I thought you never learned such words in that fancy boarding school of yours."

"I didn't, I learned them all from you." She smiled at her detective… _her_ detective.

**…**

"Maura! Did you fall asleep on me again? The film is nearly over."

"Wait, what?" Maura looked around at her environment, the candles were still burning, and Jane's right arm was round her shoulders, "were we just talking?" Maura asked, still slightly dazed.

"Well, you were. I was sure you said 'I love you' at one point. Who were you dreaming about? Not that new creepy guy down in the morgue?" She asked innocently, looking over at Maura who still seemed really confused.

"But we weren't. We were talking and you…" She glanced at Jane's ring finger; the ring was firmly still there. "Oh."

Jane had followed Maura's eyes to her ring finger. "What is it?"

"No nothing, coffee?" She quickly got up from the sofa and made her way over to the elegant coffee maker on the kitchen counter. She felt familiar arms tighten around her as Jane brushed the hair from Maura's left ear.

"Maura, you know, you said more in your dream."

The pit of Maura's stomach dropped, how was she going to explain everything to Jane without knowing exactly what she'd heard?

"Did I? Oh it was probably nonsense, studies have shown you are more likely to talk in the arms of someone you're very comfortable with… I mean, someone who you feel safe with and…"

She didn't finish her sentence. Jane's lips were on hers within a matter of seconds, her heart started to beat frantically and her shirt buttons were coming undone by the second. Was this really happening?

_Oh God please don't let this be another dream. _

…

**This was originally a one shot, but open to writing more depending on the response. Happy reading! **


	2. Chapter 2 - Or is this just a fantasy?

_Jane… Please. Please I can't take it anymore!_

_Her hot breath was upon my neck. Her hands were caressing every part of my body. She was touching me in such ways I doubted if I had ever felt this alive before. The pace quickened… her fingers were moving rhythmically, sensually, perfectly against… no, inside of me. _

_Oh god… Jane! JANE!_

* * *

A familiar buzzing on her bedside table was a harsh reminder to the pre-occupied Dr. Isles that it was yet again a very drizzly Boston Monday morning. In fact, very early on this drizzly Monday morning… why was it lately she never got to sleep in any later than 6am?

As she sleepily picked up her phone, she realised it wasn't a call from dispatch, but in fact a text from Jane. _Jane_, _wait. Wasn't she here last night? _Turning over she saw 'Jane's side' of the bed wasn't made like it usually was on the rare occasion the detective returned to her small apartment; but the covers were thrown back, the pillows weren't stacked neatly, and a half empty glass of water was perched upon the bedside table. _Jane_.

Retrieving her discarded phone she opened the text:

_Maura, _

_Did last night really happen? Please call me when you wake up. I'm going crazy here. _

_Jane xx_

The dial tone seemed to ring and ring, until finally…

"Jane?"

* * *

"_Maura, I'm your best friend please tell me what's wrong, I can't help if you don't tell me."_

"_Exactly. I'm your __best friend__ Jane, and that's exactly why I can't!"_

"_Maura Dorothea Isles you have just slipped my engagement ring off my finger and it looked like you were about to kiss me… are you damn sure you can't share what the hell is going on?" _

"_Jane! Language! And yes, yes I did, that ring does nothing for your character! It should be sophisticated, understated but my god it should be beautiful. And that dull lump of carbon has been masquerading as a promise of love? You deserve so much more Jane Rizzoli!"_

"_Is that a fact doc? What evidence and trials and studies are you going to reel off to tell me what I deserve? In fact, look at my past relationships, none of them prove I'm worth or deserve anything special!" _

_There were tears forming in the detective's eyes, her usually strong voice sounded raspier and a hell of a lot more vulnerable… trying to resist pulling Jane into her arms, Maura reached out to her handbag and held out a small box to the wide eyed detective. _

"_The only study I have for you Jane, is one that I must admit I have developed quite a biased opinion on. Over the last five years, I have not only met my first friend, but my first best friend Jane Rizzoli. I thought that every time my heart broke when I heard a bust had gone wrong, or that no one could reach you on your cell was purely because you were my friend and I cared about you. That I loved you only as a friend. But as a scientist I knew there was another factor, I knew there was another variable that I couldn't plot or keep a track of in my life. It wasn't until you said 'yes' to Casey's proposal and the feeling of dread, and guilt, and worry and just pure agonising pain coursed through my entire body that I knew something had changed. That I suddenly realised I had found my missing variable."_

"_That's not exactly the most romantic thing you could have said Maur. Your results and graphs aren't in that little box are they?" The detective smirked, but Maura could see her googlemouthing hadn't distracted the detective, her eyes were firmly fixed upon the little velvet box. _

"_I'm not finished yet detective, but I promise you will learn of its contents very soon." She answered with a gorgeous, sparkling smile that stretched up into her eyes and made them sparkle. The very same smile that Jane had missed seeing over these past few weeks after she had announced her engagement to Casey. _

"_The feeling that was inside me was a growing monster that threatened to be released every time I opened my mouth. As your best friend I knew I should be happy for you, I knew I should have been excited and want to talk to you about all the details – as I've seen in many romcoms over the years- but that feeling never came. If you recall when you told me, I barely reacted at all. I kept my tears from you, but not in private. It felt like my heart was nearly bursting… which I know of course is impossible, but I now understood the popular reference of a heart being ripped in two. My heart was so broken Jane, and the worst thing was you didn't even know about it. I couldn't curl up into my best friend on the sofa and cry because she wasn't mine to hold anymore." _

_The tears were slowly falling down the slightly flushed, freckled cheeks of the medical examiner. Her usually composed demeanour had been cast aside, and instead stood a very vulnerable young woman, wearing her heart on her sleeve for the first time in her life._

"_Maur…" Jane began but she was swiftly silenced by the ME's lips upon hers, their bodies suddenly pressed together in an intense urgency that both women never wanted to stop. _

"_You can't marry Casey, Jane. Because I am so irrevocably in love with you I can't bare another moment without calling you mine." _

_Their lips and bodies parted as the little velvet box opened slowly, and Maura could see its contents sparkling in the detective's eyes. Gracefully kneeling down before the wide-eyed Italian, Maura spoke the words Jane had only ever dreamt about._

"_Jane Clementine Rizzoli, will you cast aside that 'cheap ass ring' as you so-called it in my daydream, and say yes to being my wife, my lover and my best friend from now until eternity?"_

* * *

**_I would just like to apologise for taking so long to post this next chapter! Graduating, moving house and adult life seemed to take over me for a while! However, I hope you've enjoyed it, and I will be back to posting regularly now things have settled down. As always, reviews and comments are really appreciated :) See you next time! _**


	3. Chapter 3 - No escape from reality

Chapter 3 - Did that really just happen?

"_Jane Clementine Rizzoli, will you cast aside that 'cheap ass ring' as you so-called it in my daydream, and say yes to being my wife, my lover and my best friend from now until eternity?"_

* * *

"Maur… I… wait, what?"

For once in her life, Jane Rizzoli was totally speechless but she couldn't have imagined a more perfect reason why. Reaching out toward the little box, she suddenly jerked her hand back.

"What's wrong?" The smile vanishing off the ME's face, her brow furrowing in confusion.

The corners of the detective's mouth started to turn up in a mischievous grin and she replied in a posh accent which was almost passable to be an extra in Pride and Prejudice.

"Forgive me Dr. Isles, but aren't you supposed to put the ring _on_ my finger, not just offer it out to me?"

Delicately removing the ring from its casing, Maura gently held the physical representation of her promise in front of Jane who was suddenly brandishing her hand in a very over the top feminine fashion.

"Just promise me something?" Maura asked, holding the ring just short of Jane's finger.

"I suppose I could do that…"

"Don't go around screaming 'oh my god!' as soon as I give you this ring. I really want to remember the tenderness of this moment and I don't want to discipline you."

"Dr. Isles I'm offended!" Jane answered in mock horror, but as she saw the raised eyebrow of the honey-blonde in front of her she quickly followed with,

"I promise I will do no such thing… now gimme!"

Shaking her head trying to fight back giggles at that gorgeous dimpled smile, Maura finally slid the ring onto Jane's finger and immediately felt herself being pulled to her feet, her arms finding their way to rest around the detective's neck, the brunette's arms settling on Maura's waist pulling their bodies close.

"You know, when I came over tonight, I didn't for one minute imagine this happening."

"You mean you didn't expect to suddenly be engaged to a woman?" The ME asked feigning shock.

"Ha, I love how you suddenly get the hang of sarcasm as you propose to me… wait you are serious right?"

"I've never been so serious about anything in all of my life Jane. Of course apart from my work and education, and that summer I spent in Finland learning-"

The brunette's lips swiftly caught her in a tender kiss.

"Hush now googlemouth. There's plenty of time for you to tell me about Finland; but for now, all I want to do is this…"

Jane brought the beautiful blonde closer to her than their friendship had ever allowed; it felt so natural to be holding this woman in her arms; the electricity between them had been building ever since Maura had awoken from her dream, how had she been so blind to think they were only just friends? This woman was her everything, she made a silent vow never to let her go again.

"Jane?" The timid voice of her fiancé… _oh my god my_ _fiancé, _broke her train of thought. Kissing Maura gently on the forehead to let her know she was listening, the honey blonde continued.

"I would hate to sound forward… but I believe that ring gives me certain privileges… and I hope it entitles me to receiving some too."

The doctor's left hand remained tightly wrapped the brunette's waist… the right one however, was getting acquainted with the defined abs hiding under the detective's shirt. Jane's knees, however clichéd she thought it was, were started to go weak, her heart was pounding and somewhere rather intimate was starting to throb.

Maura felt herself being pushed up against the wall of the kitchen, her left leg instinctively wrapping around Jane's waist instantly giving the brunette intimate access to her body. Hearing Jane moan at the sudden increase of contact between them, Maura entwined her fingers in the detective's dark curls, as she felt Jane's hand squeeze her ass, her fingers trailing along the most sensitive part of her inner left thigh.

* * *

"Jane… Please. I can't take it anymore! Jane, fuck me!"

Her hot breath was upon Maura's neck. Her hands and lips were caressing every part of her body. She was touching the ME in such ways she doubted if she had ever felt this alive before. The pace quickened… her fingers were moving rhythmically, sensually, perfectly against… no, inside of the honey blonde.

"Oh god… Jane! JANE!"

"God or just Jane works."

Maura could feel the detective smiling through those words as her lips pressed against Maura's neck.

"Don't you dare stop Jane Rizzoli. I have waited so many years fo- OH!"

"I think I've found what I've been looking for."

"Jane… Do not stop touching there… I mean it! Oh god Jane, I'm so close."

"You mean if I did this…" Her fingers momentarily stopped stroking Maura's g-spot, and if looks could kill, Jane certainly wouldn't have been able to continue her actions.

"If I've lost my momentum... I will seriously debate taking that ring back."

"Ouch doc, I best not keep you waiting then."

As she thrust her fingers deep inside the ME once more, her hand quickly picking up the same rhythm; she could feel Maura's hips grind against her with a new urgency, she couldn't help but let a moan escape from her own lips, much to Maura's delight, who started thrusting harder and faster against the detective, her back starting to arch from the pleasure.

"More Jane, please baby I need more."

"Tell me Maura. Tell me what you want me to do."

In between gasps, Jane managed to decipher one word, "tongue."

Plunging between Maura's exceedingly wet folds, Jane was met with one of the most delicious, sweet tastes she had ever experienced. Jane's own moans grew louder, vibrating against Maura's clit nearly sending the doc over the edge. Flicking Maura's clitoris gently, the moans from her fiancé grew louder,

"Faster Jane, please!"

Running on instinct, Jane decided to try a new tactic, and soon enough Maura had come undone beneath her and was letting her orgasm ripple through her body, screams of her partner's name echoing throughout the house.

As the detective slowly removed her fingers, and scooted up the bed to wrap Maura in her arms she felt so happy. No, she was elated, ecstatic, on top of the world. Nothing could have ruined this moment.

"Jane, those last 30 seconds you changed. What did you do?"

"Circles." Jane replied simply, kissing the top of Maura's head.

"Circles? Circles are good."

"Are you struggling for words there Doctor Isles?"

"I sense you're quite pleased with yourself detective."

"You heard your reaction back there right? I think I deserve an inflated ego."

"Mhmm… well how about you let me repay you? Your moans didn't go unnoticed Jane."

Within seconds she was straddling the detective, her hips instinctively grinding against Jane's pelvis as her lips pressed gently to her ear.

"Jane, I love you, and I wish to have all of you tonight in this bed."

Goosebumps appeared on the detective's skin, a warmth started to spread between her legs as she felt Maura's kisses travel down her body, her eyes closed as Maura seemed to stop just short of her final destination.

"Maura please don't stop."

No reply.

"Maura stop goofing around, I want you… my god I need you right now!"

No reply.

"Maura?" Opening her eyes she saw Maura's gaze fixed upon her bedroom door.

Following her gaze, her eyes widened and fear sprung from within her.

The detective was wrong. There _was_ one thing that could ruin this moment; something she didn't even think was possible.

"Casey?"

* * *

_**In the words of Raven, "Ohhh snap!" So Casey has the worst timing as per usual. How will our ladies react? And most importantly Jane needs to come clean, but how will she do it? Is there a right way? **_

_***Bonus points for anyone who could spot The L Word reference ;)* As always, happy reading and see you next time! xx**_


	4. Chapter 4 - Open your Eyes

Maura's Fantasy – Chapter 4

_Following her gaze, her eyes widened and fear sprung from within her._

_The detective was wrong. There was one thing that could ruin this moment; something she didn't even think was possible._

"_Casey?"_

…

There was once a time where the silhouette of Casey standing in her doorway would make her feel such elation she could have been on cloud nine. She would often dream of him returning from Afghanistan early, sweeping her off of her feet and carrying her into the sunset. But even then there was something missing; something that made her feel like she didn't quite have all of the pieces of the puzzle yet; the daydreams of her and Casey had always been blurry, almost as if he wasn't the one she was with at all. Jane couldn't understand it, she had a hard working man in her life who told her he loved her, that's all she'd ever wanted, or was it all her mother ever wanted?

Her job always came first. She knew that would never change and no guy she had ever dated ever made her feel like they were completely okay with it. She always sussed the two types: the first that loved the idea of a woman with access to handcuffs, the other who would run a mile at the thought of a strong, independent woman who didn't need them to be the protector. No, Jane knew from a young age she could quite happily take care of herself and that's how she always planned to be… until Maura.

Maura Isles, the brightest star in the darkest expanse of night sky that was Jane's life until the morning where the new ME had bought her a coffee, and the rest they say is history. With Maura she realised that she preferred Friday nights in, snuggled up watching a boring documentary, rather than going out meeting idiots who wanted nothing more than to acquaint themselves with what was under her uniform. She realised with Maura she had become quite fond of kale and the occasional quinoa salad (although she wouldn't admit it) instead of her usual pizza or burger and fries. She realised with Maura that she could never want for anything. The pieces of the puzzle seemed to fit together perfectly; the haziness of her dreams had suddenly came into sharp focus and this feeling could no longer be mistaken for a friendship.

Before Casey came back into her life nearly a year ago now, Jane had almost come clean to Maura about her feelings. The night in Jane's apartment where they were lying on her mattress, so close to Maura's touch, her smile, _damn her smile is beautiful_, the way her hair falls effortlessly around her shoulders, the freckles that are perfectly dusted across her nose and cheeks. Maura Isles is so perfect… _wait? Did she say something?_

"Earth to Jane!" Maura's laughter filled the apartment as she leaned closer into the detective, her smell was intoxicating, her plump lips were so close… if only Jane could close the distance between them.

"I asked you if I could come… to your wedding?"

The look of disbelief must have been etched all of the detective's face as she managed to splutter out,

"Of course Maur! You mean everything to me, why wouldn't you be there?"

As that gorgeous smile spread across the honey blonde's face; Jane really wished she could have phrased it differently.

"_Of course you'll be there Maur, you'll be standing at the altar with me."_

Unfortunately, their moment was interrupted by her phone buzzing in her pocket. _Casey._ That douche always had the worst timing.

And here he was again, ruining the most amazing, sensual, erotic moment of her life. Although if he had called, she could have ignored him until she at least had some clothes on.

"JANE WHAT THE HELL?"

Hastily throwing on their robes, Maura and Jane scrambled out of bed, Jane instinctively made her way to stand in front of Maura, not that she imagined Casey being violent towards her, but she had silently made a vow many years ago, to always protect this amazing and gentle woman from any harm. But Maura didn't stand behind her detective; she pushed forward and looked the soldier directly in the eyes.

"Casey Jones. I don't what the hell you think you're doing. But this is my house, and I do not recall inviting you in. Yes, this situation gives you a right to know what's going on. But it sure as hell won't take place in my bedroom. Go downstairs. NOW!"

_Damn Maura was sexy when she was angry. Really Rizzoli? This situation and all you can think is how hot your fiancé is? _Realising that her mouth must have been hanging slightly open, Casey turned to Jane in amusement.

"So what? This bitch speaks for you now? The almighty Jane Rizzoli being controlled by a social reject?"

*WHACK!* The crack of Casey's nose breaking echoed down the corridor, he howled half in pain and half through the surprise of being struck by the woman he thought loved him.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT. YOU CAN TALK WHATEVER SHIT YOU WANT ABOUT ME CASEY, BUT DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO MAURA LIKE THAT." Her raspy voice was breaking on every other syllable, the pain in her words reflected in the blood that was now flowing from the knuckles on her left hand.

"Get out. Get the hell out. I was going to sit down with you and explain everything because that's what I thought you deserved, but now I just never, ever wanna see your pathetic face again."

The brunette was spitting out her words like poison; she had never gone from tolerating to loathing another human being in in such a short space of time (apart from the cretins she arrested of course) in that moment she started to rethink her whole life. How could she have ever loved that man? It made her sick the thought of having his ring on her finger. She could never have been Mrs. Casey Jones.

"You're telling me to get out? I come back early from a war-torn desert, thinking that my fiancé would be waiting for me. I came over here as you weren't in your apartment –and you're always here anyway- and I find you with her between your legs and you begging her to fuck you! Then! You have the audacity to first break my nose and then order me to get out? Fuck you Jane. I knew you always deserved better than me, but I didn't think you would stoop so low to get it."

Tears were threatening to break free from both Jane and Maura; but Jane knew she needed to stay strong at least until he got the hell out.

"Can I at least have the ring back?" His voice didn't sound like it belonged to the man that had walked in ten minutes ago; Casey looked younger and more fragile than either two ladies had even seen him, his voice barely registering above a whisper, his eyes focusing on the strange rock that now adorned Jane's finger.

"You even replaced that too? God Jane were you even going to fucking tell me?" His voice was back in full force as his fist made contact with the doorframe, and for the first time Jane felt Maura flinch beside her and decided that was enough.

"Casey. Go downstairs. I'm not going to continue this here, especially if you're going to remodel the place while you're at it."

"Full of jokes Jane, guess I can add myself and our relationship to that long list."

With that, Casey turned around and slowly stomped downstairs, the unmistakable sound of a bar stool being pulled out from under the counter met their ears within minutes; the only sound the two women could hear over their pounding heartbeats.

"Maur, I need you to stay here okay. I know he won't get violent but I just can't run the risk of him hurting you more tonight. I could barely stand the sound of him saying those words once, I can't do it again Maur."

The ME tightened her arms around the brunette, feeling Jane tighten her grip around her waist. One last embrace before the inevitable argument; _it wasn't meant to be this way_, thought Jane.

The detective captured Maura in a bruising kiss, keeping eye contact she brought Maura's ring finger into their eye line and pressed a loving kiss to her skin; before swiftly turning out of the room, leaving the honey blonde in darkness, the sound of her soft cries drowned out by the sudden raised voices below.

…

"How long?" Casey asked simply. His voice low and sent the wrong kind of shivers up Jane's spine.

"Honestly Casey? This evening was the first time anything happened."

"Don't bullshit me Jane. I deserve the truth!"

"Damn it Casey this is the truth! Tonight was the first time we acted on our feelings; tonight was the first time we told each other how we feel, and the first time we kissed-"

"- and the first time you fucked?" He sneered as he gently dabbed away at the blood that was freely flowing down his face.

"No. Tonight was the first time we made love to each other. I'm never going to just 'fuck' that woman; I love her and she deserves the very best, god knows why she thinks that's me, but I'm gonna do my utmost to make her happy."

"Make love? Is this all because I left Jane? I left and you had no one to comfort you or be close to? If that's all it is Jane I'm back now, come on, no one can give you what I can. You don't love Maura, you love me. Now come on, let's get out of here."

"Casey, NO! I AM NOT GOING WITH YOU!"

Grabbing Jane's wrist he made for the door, pulling her with all of the force he can muster. He will not lose Jane tonight; especially not to Maura.


End file.
